Percy's Story
by DreamingCerulean
Summary: Percy stays behind in Tartarus, and is placed in Tartarus' armour. There he is meant to suffer until the end of eternity, but Percy was never known for following the rules. And he doesn't take too kindly to being kept away from the ones he loves either.
1. Chapter 1

**MangoFromMars here! **

**This is a what-if scenario where Percy stays in Tartarus instead of Bob and Damasen. While reading them, I found none of them matched what I thought it would happen, so I wrote my own! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work. I only own the plot.**

Percy's POV

To do or not to do; that is the question. The one quote bouncing around in my head, and it has to be that. Not 'Survive!' or anything like that. It was something that happened in the past, but my mind refuses to move on. Now I'm stuck wandering around in this darkness, no way of getting out, just reminiscing on old times, forever. I sit cross-legged on absolutely nothing, floating on absolutely nothing, and think about times when I had absolutely something.

~Flashback~

_I stood there shocked when the embodiment of Tartarus appeared. I couldn't just let my friends die, sacrificing themselves for me, right? Acting quickly, I grabbed the remote from Bob, and demanded they get in the elevator. I requested Small Bob as well, and Bob tearfully said he was mine 'till the end. He knew exactly what I was planning on doing. Annabeth's eyes suddenly dawned with fearful understanding, and she rushed towards me, only to be subdued by the titan and the giant. She fought against their grip the entire way into the elevator, tears streaming down her face as she screamed my name. I looked straight into her eyes. _

_ "Live. Move on. But never forget that I will always love you."_

_ I saw the hurt and pain in her eyes as she screamed out once more for me to stop, to stay with her, and how much she depended on me. But I just shook my head. I would stay in Tartarus if it meant my friends would get out. I looked deeply at Annabeth's face, memorizing every little detail, before the elevator, doors closed gently, and I turned around pushing the button. Small Bob hissed, and I knew he_

_would do anything possible to help our friends make it. I heard a barely audible 'ding', meaning my friends had reached the top. Strange; it had only felt like a minute, but they were there, and that's what counted. I smiled, and crushed the remote under my foot, rendering it useless. The elevator disappeared with a small 'pop' and the monsters wailed in a type of agony at their lost opportunity. The spiritual embodiment of Tartarus roared._

_ "Son of Poseidon! You have finally gone too far! You are in my domain, therefore belonging to me! Since you destroyed our way of getting out, I sentence you to eternal punishment in my armor!"_

_ He pointed at me, and I fell, but with a peaceful smile on my face. The unbeatable son of Poseidon has finally fallen, and for a good reason. _

_~Flashback~_

I had expected to feel pain like nothing I had ever felt before, but I only ended up here. But where was here? That I didn't know, but I kept walking. Even nowhere has to turn into somewhere, right? I remember slowly walking to my idea of somewhere, but suddenly I was rocketing across the space, through nothing, through black. It was like I was being drawn in by a spider string. Spider string. Arachne. I pulled out Riptide, and prepared to fight anything that attempted to attack me. Everything around me suddenly turned into a bright white, and I was blinded as my eyes tried and failed to adjust to the sudden change. My nerves then burned, and I realized I was in intense pain. It burned so badly. I was on fire. I could feel my molecules combusting, dissolving. Oh, how I longed for the water. Cooling water. Safe water. But it was only a fantasy. My body did the best thing it could do in a situation like that. I passed out. Back into the safe darkness I now missed with a fiery passion. Safe from the pain. Safe…

Annabeth's POV

I did nothing. I watched as my boyfriend sacrificed himself for me. I just sat there on the floor of the elevator crying as Damasen and Bob held the doors together. Strange noises came through the door when it cracked even just a little. I didn't pay attention. Soon enough, the elevator doors opened, and Bob and Damasen stepped out first. Not noticing me, the rest of the seven stepped forward, as if they meant to attack the pair. Only my voice crying out for them to stop made them freeze. Then they noticed me, and the tears on my face. Their faces turned to an overpowering sadness for one of the leaders of our quest. Leo's hands were still for once, in respect, for my Percy. Hazel was sobbing into Frank's shoulder, while he was holding back tears himself. Piper was leaning into Jason's chest. Jason's face was especially grim, and I guess it was because he knew there was no doubt that he was the storm part of the prophecy. Nico was there staring at me, forehead wrinkled in thought. I sent a questioning glance his way. He came and knelt by my side.

"He isn't gone. It's much worse. He has been placed in Tartarus' armor. I'm sorry," he whispered, with a bit of regret in his voice.

Another burst of sobs exploded out of me. Percy would be in indescribable pain because of me. Then it was Jason kneeling beside me.

"Come on. We need to go; Hazel senses that the place will collapse soon."

I stood up, and dried my tears. I would fight in his name. I would avenge him. I buried the sorrow deep inside of me.

"Let's go kick some giant butt." I said.

_'I'm doing this for you, Seaweed Brain.'_

Chiron's POV

I watched the campers scurry about getting ready for the battle against the romans. There was something about the newer campers. They had an excitement for the coming battle, having learned about the previous battles from the campers. They didn't seem to understand that we had only won the previous battles because we had Perseus. I sighed, and turned around to see an Iris Message right behind me.

"Chiron?" Annabeth asked. Tears streamed down her face, and I knew something major had happened. Something major correlating to Perseus. I was almost too afraid to ask, but I knew I had to.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

Annabeth burst into sobs, and my suspicions were confirmed. Nico filled in for her.

"Percy stayed in Tartarus so Annabeth could escape. I sense he has been placed in Tartarus armor. We thought the campers might want to know. It is unlikely he could escape. He would be in so much pain." Nico's voice cracked on the last word, and I unearthed the hidden meaning.

'_Tell them he's dead. It would be easier for them compared to telling them that he's in indescribable pain at this moment_.'

"I understand. I will tell them tonight at the amphitheater. Good luck." With that, I swiped my hand through the Iris Message.

'_You will always be the greatest hero who has ever lived. I will miss you Perseus.'_

Grover's POV

I was at the amphitheater, waiting for Chiron to arrive. He eventually did, but he looked like he had aged another thousand years. A sinking feeling entered my stomach. I reached for my empathy link. _'Percy?' _I called. I got an answer sooner than expected. I doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. A terrible scream of agony entered my mind. Was that him? Oh Gods. It was him. I dulled the empathy link, but the continuous scream remained, even when I pushed it to the back of my mind. The pain was still there, and I still lay on the ground gasping. I had drawn a crowd of my friends, who were all trying to comfort me. Asking me what was wrong. I whispered something about the empathy link, but I don't think they understood. Chiron was there looking like this was expected. I managed to stand up, even through the pain, which was slowly receding. I looked back at Chiron.

"The empathy link. Percy. Chiron?" I gasped out.

He looked at me once more with those thousand year old eyes.

"A great hero has passed"

**Tell me what you think! I really do want to know. **

**-Mango**


	2. Chapter 2

**MangoFromMars here! This is for you people who reviewed, favorited, or followed me! Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it! Here's Chapter Two!**

Annabeth's POV

Whatever faith I had in our ability to destroy the giants disappeared the minute I arrived in my cabin. I sat on the bunk and cried for Percy. I felt like my heart had shattered into millions of tiny fragments, never to be put back together perfectly again. I buried my face in my pillow and cried for my best friend. But he was way more than that; I didn't give him enough credit. He was my partner. My other half. The one who filled the empty space. The one who always had my back. The one who was terrifying to those who hurt me. The one who said he would never leave me. But he did. He did leave me. Seaweed Brain had left me! My sorrow turned to anger. I screamed a terrifying scream of rage.

"You idiot! You Seaweed Brained Idiot! Why'd you have to leave us! Why'd you have to leave me? Why'd you leave your wise girl behind all alone? Why?"

And just like that, I was crying once more, calling out for him. Hazel and Piper suddenly burst through the door, with the seven right behind them. They must have heard my scream. When they once more saw my tear streaked face, all but Piper and Hazel backed out. I guess they supposed it was a girl problem. Piper kneeled in front of me and looked straight into my eyes. Hazel sat beside me and enveloped me in a warm, comforting hug.

"You miss him," Piper concluded.

I nodded. Was she just realizing this? Was it not obvious that I missed my seaweed brain? She continued.

"I'm new to this, but there's something I realized just by watching you two interact with each other. You two are soulmates. I will never feel pain like this at your level. But I want you to understand that Percy wouldn't want this. Percy would want you to move on. You know this. Start now."

With that, Piper stood and walked to the doorway. Hazel smiled encouragingly at me, said I had her support and followed Piper out the door. I turned the lights out and retreated back to my bed. I promised this would be my only night up crying for Percy. Memories kept flying through my mind, causing me to laugh and cry at the same time. Memories of the hackysack apple incident and our underwater kiss lulled me to sleep around three in the morning.

'I miss you Seaweed Brain'

Percy's POV

I came back to the pain once more. I was in constant agony, constantly screaming. I had watched my body slowly dissolve. There is nothing sicker than watching yourself dissolve. It also burned like Hades. I missed Annabeth. I wondered how she was doing. Was she happy? Was she sad? Had they defeated the giants in Greece? What happened to the rest of the seven? What about Gaea? Was she asleep again? Did she rise? What happened to Small Bob? I had so many questions. I couldn't think straight. The pain made my mind woozy. I could only think small thoughts. I couldn't think about the big picture.

I felt someone ask my name in my mind. I didn't think. I screamed once more, and some of my pain passed through me to the person on the other side. I could feel their pain now. It felt good to share the pain. What had I passed it through? It was the... Empathy link? Oh no. I had hurt Grover. I tried to convey my apology, but I don't think he heard. I suddenly felt an overpowering sadness from the link. I was confused once more. It didn't matter. I was stuck here for eternity. I would never see him again. Never again would I see Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, or Will. My tone turned tender here. Frank, with his awkward clumsiness. Hazel, with her caring perspective. Piper, with her amazing abilities she never recognized. Jason, who tried his hardest to be perfect, even though he is. Leo, with his hilarious jokes and deep sadness. My mom, who loved and cared for me. Paul, who tried his best to be a father for me. Chiron, my mentor, and another one of the fatherly figures in my life. Poseidon, my actual father, one I was proud to be the son of. Hestia, with her love and hope. Nico, and his inner kid. Thalia, and her caring heart, which she covered with her temper. Tyson and his peanut butter. Ella and her books. And Annabeth. Oh, Annabeth. She was everything. She was my life. The one thing I lived for. I loved her. She was perfect. Her face kept me going through Tartarus. Even if I was technically still in here, she was my motivation to keep going. I pictured her face and choked on the lump of sadness that had risen to my throat. I really miss her. I was getting really sentimental now. I hoped to see them again. Scratch that; I would see them again.

I suddenly realized my molecules were starting to rebuild themselves. I lifted my arm, and flexed my fingers, seeing as they were the first to dissolve. It was amazing. I could move. The fog suddenly lifted from my mind, and I could think straight once more. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as intense as before. I continued to lie there, thinking about how this happened. Could it be that a higher power had helped me? I sat there pondering the issue a little while more. Until a word presented itself in my mind. Hope. I had hoped to see them again. I was pretty sure that the beings in Tartarus' armor didn't have any hope. I stood up, and continued walking to my previous goal of somewhere. Grover's sadness still passed through me. I didn't know why he was sad, so I called his name through the link. My head suddenly pounded. The entire world seemed to swirl around in circles before I hit the ground, and blacked out.

'This is becoming a daily occurrence, isn't it?'

Grover's POV

When Chiron began telling us that Percy had died, I didn't believe it. Percy couldn't have died closing doors, right? But it did seem like something he would do. Apparently Tartarus himself had appeared, and they fought. Percy lost, and he died for it. It was a believable story. He was weak in Tartarus, and he was fighting a primordial. There was only one part I didn't understand. Why hadn't I died? Chiron said it was because Percy had dissolved the link. It still confused me. How could you dissolve an empathy link, and how did Percy find out how to? I refused to believe Percy dead. Everyone else did. Everyone was in tears for the leader of our camp, not including Chiron. Even Clarisse. Clarisse, the strongest person in our camp, besides Percy, was crying! I think the Travis took a picture, even while crying himself. I wasn't really paying attention. Storm clouds began forming, and the earth started trembling. It was Nico and Thalia, both clinging to each other in their grief. The waves picked up, and everyone suddenly realized that Poseidon had been listening, and was in grief. Waves started crashing against the beach, clouds added to Thalia's already huge storm. The ground shook harder. I realized something. Poseidon had slight control of the other big three's domain. He created storms in the sky. He could shake the earth. And, of course, he had control over the sea. Poseidon's grief affecting the elements was a horrible sight I hope to never see again.

'Percy, you impacted everyone you met, and never realized your importance to us.'

Poseidon's POV

I saw the Iris Message Chiron received. Through Annabeth's tearful face, I understood the meaning. I used my godly energy to reach out for Percy. I achieved nothing. He wasn't on Earth, or in any part of my domain. The ground began to shake, the waves went wild, and a storm built up as I let some of my power break through due to grief. I retreated to Montauk, the beach my son loved so much. I sat on the side of a sand dune in the white, soft sand. There, while I was alone. I let the tears slip through my shut eyes. The Earthshaker cried. And cried. Until I received summons to Olympus. I was frustrated suddenly irratble. Could I not cry in memory for my dead son? I wiped my tears off my face, hoping to look slightly presentable. Then I stood up, and flashed myself there.

I sat down heavily in my throne, gazing at nothing. Hades caught my eye by flashing a sympathetic look in his eyes. Athena looked at me

"What's with the face, Kelp Head?" She questioned.

I held up my hand to silence her.

"I am in no mood to deal with your insolence, Athena." I replied slowly, as if talking to a dumb person.

Her face reddened. I once more raised my hand to silence her, as she opened her mouth.

"Athena? Shut up," I replied.

She huffed, and buried her nose in a book. I continued to gaze at nothing. A little while passed, until everyone but Zeus had arrived. I guess Zeus was being 'Fashionably Late', as Aphrodite put it. We waited a little longer, bored out of our minds. An arc of lightning suddenly raced down from the sky and into Zeus' throne. A massive boom happened simultaneously. When the lightning disappeared from our vision, Zeus appeared, sitting calmly in his throne. No one applauded or anything, causing Zeus to scowl.

"Let this meeting begin," he stated.

I raised my hand, drawing attention towards me. When I had everyone's attention, I spoke.

"I have learned that the daughter of Athena made it out of Tartarus." I said calmly.

Athena looked overjoyed. But then she realized I only said her daughter. Nothing about my son. She was wise, true to her title. She knew I had immense pride in my son, and would have mentioned that he made it out as well. If he had. In this case, he had not.

"What of your son, Poseidon?" She questioned.

I sighed, and looked down at the floor. I looked up, tears filling my eyes, blurring my vision. I stood up, shot a glance towards Athena, and flashed myself back to Montauk. It had unofficially become my go-to spot when something happened relating to Percy (Which was a lot). I sat down in my previous spot, and once more, the Earthshaker continued to cry over his dead son.

'I miss you Percy; my one and only pride and joy.'

Athena's POV

Something was wrong with Poseidon. He hadn't fought with me about anything, even when I provoked him. He just continued to gaze at nothing. Zeus finally appeared at his throne, a scowl stretching over his face when he saw us sitting there, looking bored. The meeting began. Poseidon raised his hand, stating my daughter escaped Tartarus. I was almost jumping in joy, over the revelation that my daughter had made her way through, and escaped, something no one had ever done before. Then I noticed he hadn't mentioned his son. Oh no. That couldn't be the reason he was so sad was it?

When I asked him, he stood up. He looked at me, and I saw the tears that threatened to spill over in his eyes. He disappeared in a small flash. I looked at my father. He was fuming.

"No god or goddess is allowed to leave the council until I say the meeting is over!" He shouted, spittle flying from the corners of his mouth.

I was suddenly angry.

"Father! How could you say something like that! It would be like Poseidon stating that he didn't care if Jason died! Even though he wouldn't do something like that because of his flaw! Sometimes I believe that Poseidon would make a better ruler than an idiot like you! You make stupid rules for the 'benefit' of Olympus! I don't give Hades about your idea of 'benefits'! You say we can't leave until you say so? Just watch me!"

Zeus opened his mouth, probably to retort something stupid, but I flashed away to my calming place before he could say anything. I sat down on the bench by the lake there and began crying. My father would punish me severely for that. A few minutes later, Hestia and the rest of the council appeared in front of me. Hestia knelt beside me, and hugged me.

Apollo whistled.

"I've never seen Father so angry. Good job. You have my respect."

"Great. I have your respect." I said sarcastically, still crying. Artemis nodded at me in approval.

"Could've gone without using my name, though," Hades grumbled. I chuckled, once more, through my tears.

Aphrodite winked at me. I didn't know if I should be scared, or smile. She must have known something I didn't. I was still a girl, no matter my wisdom. I still wanted to be loved. I still had fantasies of romance. Hephaestus grunted. I had no idea what he was trying to say. But then again, he was quiet, claiming he wasn't good with organic life forms, in other words, us. I wasn't paying attention to Demeter, as she was rambling about cereal, as usual. Ares was quiet… For once. It was a miracle.

"Kudos. That was brave." That one came from Hermes.

"That was indeed brave action if I ever saw one. Standing up for your rival because your father made an unwise decision, that is very brave. You should never regret what you just did. Hold it with pride. Poseidon is at Montauk. You know what you should do know," Hestia said quietly.

I stood up, and dried my tears, flashing away towards Montauk.

'I will help you through these losses, Poseidon.'

**And there ya go! Percy makes his first step of escape. Tell me what you think! I will try to get Gaea incorporated in the plot soon. Also, can anyone reading this check out my other story? It's feeling a little lonely with only two reviews... Anyway, review! **

**-Mango**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. So it's been a while since I last updated, and decided to get down and write something. Here it is! Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I learned about him. Percy. His life and accomplishments. His personality, bright and funny, teaching me that you can lead and still be the jokester. How he sacrificed everything for her safety. How he is suffering eternal pain for the chance of her survival and happiness. Only she isn't happy. Annabeth is not happy. She plunged herself into a depression so deep, it could rival the one in the 1930's. She doesn't eat, she doesn't talk. She sleeps, but is constantly plagued by nightmares. She doesn't cry either. It's almost as if she's devoid of any life, only acting by the habit of daily life. She's an ice cube, something only the warmth of Percy could melt. I'm being sentimental now, am I not?

Hard times have welcomed themselves into our midst. We lost our best two fighters. Everyone was worried for the surviving one. I couldn't crack jokes without someone being involuntarily reminded of Percy. The ship was quiet, even with Coach Hedge on board. We had set course for Mount Olympus, but we all felt like we were fighting a losing battle. I sighed and stood up.

"Festus, what's the status report?" I murmured quietly, trying to be semi respectful to the others silent grief. Festus creaked something about the speed and minor fixes needed from earlier battles. I put it all on my towering list of things to do.

I walked to the engine room, hoping that the familiar buzz of the machinery would comfort me. At least there, I could work on my blueprints. One specific blueprint in particular. The astrolabe. I would fix it. I would do it. Even if I was completely clueless to how it worked. So I sat at my desk, staring at the contraption, my mind whirring at full speed. Eventually though, my thoughts turned back to Annabeth, and how she would never see Percy again, like the chance I had of seeing Calypso. The thoughts wouldn't leave my mind, and I couldn't concentrate. I gave up after a while, trudging slowly back to my room. I would work on the astrolabe problem later.

For now though, I would continue to mope. Missing my hero. Missing the laughter that once bounced around the ship so brightly.

Hazel's POV

I was with Frank. We were in the stables, both of us crying over Percy. We watched the ocean he loved so much through the glass doors on the floor. I thought about the memories we made together on our quest to Alaska. And suddenly I'm laughing. Laughing so hard Frank's staring at me funnily. I'm literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hazel? Um... Are you Ok?" Frank asked me nervously.

I've reached the point of silent laughter and have to stare at the ceiling to calm down.

"Remember when we were going to your grandmother's house? What Percy said? Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmother's house we go?" And once more, I'm back to hysterically laughing. Frank joins in, but a little hesitantly. It may not seem that funny to the outsider, but to us, the ones who experienced it, the emotions were priceless.

"And Moose Pass Gas?" I managed to gasp out between my fits of laughter. Frank started to actually laugh, and then we're both on the floor, laughing hysterically, gasping for breath. It was good to remember Percy this way. The way he would've wanted it. The funny part of him, the leading part, the loving part, the happy part, the you-touch-my-family-and-I-will-personally-rip-out-your-guts part ; all one part of Percy's memory, and the way I would always remember him. Jason and Piper appear through the door together and stand there gaping when they see us laughing on the floor, out of breath.

"Umm… You guys Ok?" Jason asks us nervously. I think he's afraid we've gone crazy, but that can't be helped. I manage to stop laughing and push my hair out of my gold eyes and look up at Jason's face.

"We're remembering Percy the way he would want to be remembered. The funny way." I say breathlessly. Jason nods slowly in understanding and sits beside me. Piper sits beside him, and all four of us are all sitting in a circle, each leaning on our boyfriend/girlfriend. Piper spoke softly.

"He was nice to me. He never underestimated me. He gave me a chance to prove myself in fighting. He understood that I needed to prove my separation from Aphrodite."

We sat in silence once more, each lost in thought with our memories. Then Jason starts to snicker. Then he appears to be giggling. Then he's full out laughing, on his stomach, reaching the point of silent laughter. We're staring at him. I guess this is what Frank and I looked like when they walked in. It is strange to see someone laughing on this ship full of sorrow. Maybe we can eradicate the silence. One day. He manages to sit up, gasping for breath.

"I tried it. I remembered Percy the way he would want it. Gods of Olympus, that guy was hilarious." He states, still snickering slightly.

"What did you think about?" Frank asked, saying exactly what was on my mind.

"When Annabeth judo-flipped Percy. The expression on his face was priceless," he replied. And we all laughed, remembering that day, smiles finding a home on our faces.

Percy was gone. But his spirit would always be with us, laughing with us, cheering us on. He would be remembered. I would tell his story. The story of the greatest hero of all time. The story of one of our closest friends.

'I miss my hero. I miss the brotherly figure that was there for the most important part of my life.'

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting on my bed, staring at a picture taken after the Second Titan War, when Thalia, Percy, and I had gone to get burgers and fries together. Percy was giving Thalia bunny ears, and she was sticking her tongue out at him. He had his other arm wrapped around my shoulder, while I was laughing. Nico was standing beside me, arms crossed, scowl on his face, but you could see the glint of happiness and laughter in his eyes. That was so long ago. Percy hadn't seen Thalia in forever, much less been back home to New York, where his family was. Sally would be devastated with the news. She had waited so long, so diligently for her son to return. Now he wouldn't ever be coming. Never see the surprise she had for him.

Laughter bounces into my room from the stables. I smile at the sound. It's been so long since I heard laughter. Last time I heard it was when…. Percy said he would study surfing in New Rome. He never actually learned how, did he? He always spent extra time with me, and the rest of his family. But that was what Percy was all about. Protecting his family to the very last breath. He protected me. He gave me a chance to reach happiness. But I could never be happy without Seaweed Brain. Never. So I lie back in my bed, and stare at the ceiling thinking about Percy. When we first became friends. When he learned his fatal flaw. When he stowed away on a quest to save me. When I kissed him in the Forge of Hephaestus, his adorably confused face. Fighting Kronos. Our underwater kiss. Our date in Paris. His disappearance. My frantic searching. When we finally reunited in New Rome. Our life in quick flashes of memory.

I loved Percy beyond words. And he had loved me the exact same way. We were polar opposites. Yet we made it work, balancing each other out. Now the scales would never be even. Forever unbalanced, two sides of a flipped coin.

I sit up, staring at my reflection in the mirror that's been pushed to the corner of the cabin. My hair was greasy and matted, tangled to Hades. My eyes looked haunted, shattered. And I hadn't changed since before Tartarus, so my clothes were tattered, ripped to shreds. I felt useless. I want to do something, but I didn't know what. Nevertheless, I got up, moving towards the shower.

The hot water soothed my muscles, and I relaxed. I soon moved on to scrubbing myself free of all the grime that accumulated on me during our "visit" to Tartarus. I didn't stop until my skin was clean, pink from the force I used. It takes about four rounds of shampoo to get my hair back to its normal color. Untangling it will most likely take even longer. I step out of the shower, staring at the clothes I had taken off earlier. Now, they looked absolutely filthy. I place them gently in the trash can, turning my gaze away. I didn't need any more reminders of that pit. I step quietly towards the closet, the air making my face cold. I put on my normal CHB T-shirt, accompanied with jeans. The fabric was soft against my skin, something I wasn't used too. I go back into the bathroom and pick up the brush. I stare at it, preparing myself for the onslaught of pain I'm about to bring on myself. And I start.

Pain. Such Pain.

It takes about three hours to get my hair free of knots. Three hours. Head still stinging, I gather what's left of my hair up into a ponytail. Deeming myself presentable, I step out of the room.

Dragging my hand along the wall, I step up the stairs to the deck, and more importantly, towards fresh air. The others are already up on the deck when I arrive, and I can tell that I startled them. Maybe the fact that Jason had jumped up and put his gladius up to my throat was a good example. Or the fact that everyone had their weapons out as well. I take a step back, looking nervously at them. They sigh audibly when they realize that I'm not a monster. I guess I didn't look at all like what they expected. Jason lowered his gladius.

"Sorry Annabeth. Didn't realize it was you." I nod, understanding his reason. I look at Leo.

"Any new inventions you need help with" I ask. I want to do something. I need to do something. I need to keep myself from going back into the memories of that place. Apparently Leo doesn't realize this.

"Umm…. No... I'm good. For now." He says, not noticing Piper glaring at him.

I nod again, slightly disappointed. I walk to the railing, staring at the sparkling expanse of sea below us. It looked like the exact same shade of Percy's eyes. Percy was alive. He didn't die, and we all knew that. Yet we were treating it like his death. I guess my Athena side kicked in, because I whirled around to face Nico, who was standing in the shadows of the mast. He flinched under my gaze. I opened my mouth thinking how to word my question.

"Nico. Is there a way to retrieve someone from Tartarus' armor?" His eyes seemed to understand why I was asking.

"Um.. I don't know of any way to do that. It hasn't ever happened before." He said, crushing my hope. Maybe my demeanor changed or something, but Nico immediately added more "comforting" words to his statement.

"Percy is the strongest demigod I know, no offense to you guys, but it's true. If anyone can find his way out, it's him." He amended. I smiled at him.

Leo spoke up.

"Didn't you say something almost exactly like that when The Dynamic Duo over there fell in Tartarus?"

I could tell that he meant for it to be lighthearted. It didn't come across like that. It was more of a reminder of how Percy didn't make it out of Tartarus. A reminder that he was still there, suffering even now. We fell silent.

I stood up, and made my way to the stern of the boat. I wanted some quiet time, in a sense. I sat precariously on the railing, not caring that I could fall into the ocean. Even if I did, I would be in Percy's element. The water continued to pass below the ship. I was lost in thought. Lost in my thoughts with Percy, reliving our life together again. I looked back down at the water. Gazing at the color, eyes unfocused. I wanted to be enveloped in his arms, smelling his salty sea scent, laughing happily.

"Annabeth! Get off the railing! There's a-" Leo was cut off by the ship's sudden jerking.

I screamed, falling from my position. I was hanging on by my hands, slipping slowly. Never mind. I don't want to fall into the ocean anymore. I want to be safely onboard. Leo was still sprinting towards me; he was yelling for help and waving his arms as well. It wouldn't work. I was only holding on by my fingertips. I watched in horror as they slipped off the bars, and cried out as I plummeted toward the ocean at terminal velocity.

'Percy! I love you!'

Percy's POV

I woke up to darkness once more. Sighing, I picked myself off of nothing. My head was still throbbing. No more attempted empathy link conversations for this guy. Uh-uh. I started walking again, keeping my eyes closed. What use are they open when they won't pick up any light anyway? But I didn't need light to find my way out of here. But then I realized something. Celestial bronze glows, right? Cursing myself for being so stupid, I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. There was light. But it wasn't helpful light. All I could see was the darkness surrounding me. For all I knew, I was alerting every conscious monster out there to where I was. Reluctantly, I put Riptide back in my pocket. I didn't need to attract any more trouble, and there was nothing to see anyway.

I walked about three more steps before I ran headfirst into something solid. I stood up, placing a hand on the obstacle. I followed the wall for twenty steps in one direction, then returned to my original spot and walked twenty feet that way as well. I returned to my spot once more. Now I faced a choice. I had either right or left. Going back into the inky darkness was not an option. I chose left. Left was almost always the best choice. So I continued to walk.

And walk.

And walk.

And walk.

This was taking forever. More than once I contemplated the idea of turning around and heading back, but it would take way to long. So I continued to walk, rubbing my shoulder against the wall. It happens so suddenly I'm sure I imagined it, but a light flickers in the distance. Ignoring my pattern of walking slowly, I sprint toward it, hoping my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. I reach the spot where I saw the light, and stare in amazement at the wonder in front of me. The amazing, frightening, wonderful, sight of nothing. Beautiful, I know.

Disappointment crushes my hope, and I crouch, feeling the floor desperately. When I feel nothing, and see nothing, I start to doubt myself. Am I going crazy? The voice in the back of my head, the one I've ignored for so long, starts speaking again. It whispers in my mind, telling me I've gone mad. But before I can believe it truly, the light flashes again. A look of horror forms itself upon my face as I gaze upon the monster.

It was from the times of old, I was sure of it. It moves slowly, staring up at me with three, big, reptilian eyes. I backed away slowly, taking a few steps before turning around and fleeing for my life.

'What the Hades is it?!'

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! I worked hard on it! I will also try to update my other story as soon as possible.**

**~Mango**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. It's me. I know it's been forever, but hear my excuses.**

**Computer broke down.**

**Writer's block took hold.**

**School Exams were happening.**

**I was traveling a lot. **

**So give me a break. This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but I felt like I owed it to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work. I only own the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

Even though I was falling at an approximate ninety miles per hour, I sucked in a deep breath. I forced myself to think clearly. First, I spread my arms and legs out, thinking about the most protective position for impact. I analyzed my surroundings. There wasn't any land nearby. That was bad. I tucked my knees upwards, and put my elbows out, head tucked between them. Yes, it would hurt like Hades when I hit the water (I was positive it would shatter my arms and legs), but it protected the vital organs. You know, in the case I survived.

I prepared myself for the worst. I almost laughed, it was so similar to the time we fell in Tartarus, except there was no Percy to save me. I was always referred to as a strong, independent person. But now I knew how much I truly depended on Percy Jackson. It was stunning. I moved my mind back to the present. The water was coming closer. Closer. Closer. I grit my teeth in anticipation.

The water glittered below me, and I couldn't help but marvel at it's beauty. At least the cause of my death was beautiful. Below me, the water drew closer and closer. I tried to even out my breathing, and tell myself that it would be alright. Even if it was certainly not alright.

I was panicking. I couldn't help it. Screw the breath thing. I was about to die. The water was going to kill me. I wouldn't see Percy again. Or the sky. Or the sea. Or anything but the underworld. I didn't want to go there.

I began muttering prayers to all the gods I knew that someone would save me. My prayers were mainly to Poseidon, seeing as I was about to be in his domain.

But the gods rarely answered their prayers and by the time he did, it would be too late. The water was right there. It was about to happen. There was no way I could prepare myself.

I took one more glimpse at the world around me, and screwed my eyes shut.

Everything exploded.

Bubbles shot up all around me, and I opened my eyes to the stinging of salt.

I was alive.

Poseidon had heard my prayers. He had saved me. I pushed upwards with all my might, and broke the surface. My breaths were deep and panicked as I tried to get all the oxygen in my lungs. That had been close. A voice spoke in my head.

_Swim down and I will bring you to your ship._

Taking one last breath of air, I kicked downward and disappeared into nothing.

When I could see again, I had been launched into battle. I dove over Jason and into the fight, soaked to the bone.

'Here we go again.'

Jason's POV

A flock of gryphons apparently thought our ship was something tasty. I could assure them that it was just a bunch of wood and nails, but there was no way I was letting Leo know that I thought that. I sliced the head off of one and watched it turn into dust with satisfaction. Then Annabeth jumped over me.

"Heads up!" She yelled, bringing her sword down viciously on the neck of another gryphon. I stared at her. She was soaked in seawater, seaweed woven into her strands of blond hair.

She did a back handspring, stabbing another gryphon in the back while upside down, coming down in a roll that ended with her coming up in a kneel with her sword embedded in the chest of another. I smiled, and got back into the fight, engaging another gryphon in the deadly dance we called sword fighting. Soon enough, all the gryphons were reduced to piles of dust. I put my sword back in my sheath.

Leo came running from the back of the ship. He had missed the entire fight. He was panicking, waving his arms to get our attention.

"Guys! Annabeth fell of the ship! We have to go back! We-" He broke off when he saw her. She just smirked at him. He stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Leo. You don't want to catch flies." She stretched and yawned. "Now. I am going to get something to eat, and go sleep. You guys do whatever." She turned and headed down the stairs.

Leo still had his mouth hanging open.

'She's still full of suprises.'

Percy's POV

The thing roared. I heard thumping. The thing was chasing me. I look over my shoulder for a quick glance, and run straight into another wall. I fall, and riptide skitters out of my hands. The thing roars, and shoots fire into the air, illuminating the space around the two of us. A door beckons into empty darkness, which is now a welcome sight. The only problem is that the door is located on the completely opposite side. The thing is in my way. Is it a drakon? I don't know. I slowly move along the wall, hoping that I can sneak past it. That was not the case. It senses me, and comes thundering toward me. I break out in a run, heading straight toward the monster. Riptide still hasn't returned to my pocket.

The thing is smarter than it looks. I attempt to duck down under it, and confuse it. Instead, the minute I go under, it sits on me. I have succeeded in becoming a Percy pancake. I groan, crushed by the huge weight. It takes me in its claws. Still stunned, I struggle, but I am weak. I am unable to free myself. And then Riptide appears in my pocket. New determination takes hold in me, and I bring my sword down on its arm. It yelps in surprise, even if I didn't injure it. It the grip loosens, and I am able to slip out. I immediately start sprinting away, and it's a few seconds before the thing realizes that I am getting away. Then it roars, and attempts to follow me. But I am almost at the door. I can make it.

I barrel out the exit.

And everything turns white.

'Not now!'

**Yeah….. This is not my best work. I typed this all in one night, so tell me what you think! Also, since Summer Break started, I should be able to publish more. Thanks for reading!**

**-Mango**


	5. Chapter 5

**MangoFromMars is back. **

**I will make no excuse for how long it took to write this.**

**I apologize. **

**But here it is, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Special thanks to PandaBearPotter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work. I only own the plot.**

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes.

Mist floated around me and everything hung still in time. For the first time in a while, I felt solid ground beneath my feet. Voices moved through the air, and I caught a snag of joyful laughter, a quiet sob. Suddenly, I was aware of a river suspended up above my head, and I lifted my hand up to touch it; my hand creating ripples that flowed with the current. A thousand memories, emotions, thoughts, flew through my mind.

A young man kissing a woman on the cheek.

Two, no, three smiles of a family eating ice cream.

An old couple walking along the beach, holding hands, their hair blowing in different directions.

I jerked my hand out and close my eyes.

For once, I felt completely at peace, like nothing would ever hurt me. My love for the world swelled up inside me in a burst of emotion, and I opened my eyes to smile, feeling like I belonged. I took a deep breath in and breathed it out slowly. Everything was amazing.

After what I had gone through in the past few days, this was pure bliss. All that I needed was Annabeth.

"You are unique, Perseus Jackson. Most don't want anything more than peace when they enter my realm. And what you want is a girl, too." A soft, light voice spoke, disturbing the quiet, but leaving the peace.

"Who are you?" I asked, not realizing this might be insulting. It all felt like a dream, like I was watching through a haze of indifference. Slowly, a young woman appeared from the mist. She was beautiful, with black locks of hair falling to her shoulders and healthy, tan skin. In her hands she held a cornucopia similar to Piper's and a long olive tree branch.

She reached for me and brushed my forehead with the tips of her fingers. Instantly, everything became clearer. My mind started turning again, and I looked around again, seeing everything for real.

"I am Eirene, born of Zeus and Themis, goddess of Peace and Late Spring." She replied, her voice flowing silkily over me. What was the goddess of late spring doing in Tartarus?

She laughed, a pure sound of happiness. "You are not in Tartarus any more, at least mentally. Ever since Persephone received one of her titles as goddess of springtime, I have never been needed in that area. I wander the minds of people, switching from one to the next giving a sense of calm, a sense of peace, to those in need."

This was my mind? I looked around. Much of the mist had cleared out, including the river above. Nothing had changed, and I couldn't see the end, but I felt safe. If this was my mind, I liked it. Had she been to Annabeth's mind?

"As a matter of fact, I actually have. I was looking through a mortal's mind, and he was worried about his daughter, Annabeth Chase, a demigod. I traveled over the link connecting him to her. When I arrived, it was a dreadful place. You had just stayed back here and grief took her mind. I pulled memories of your time together to the front of her mind in an attempt to help. There is only so much I can do. Then I came to you."

I just stared at her. How long had she been missing from the outside world? Did she know what a cheeseburger was?

She laughed again. "Perseus. I am in your mind. I know what you are thinking."

I closed my mouth. Eirene's face turned serious.

"While I had no intention of coming to you, I will give you a serious warning. You are still in Tartarus. Tartarus is the prison of the evil, and nothing pure survives down here for long. Now, you are in his armor. His spirit will slowly begin to corrupt you until you either succumb to the darkness or die. However, I can do something. Give me your hand."

It wasn't a question, nor did it look like she was joking, so I handed it to her. She drew on it with her olive branch. Where the branch touched my hand, a black line appeared. There was a black circle on my hand. She touched it with the tip of the cornucopia, and the inside turned white.

"When the white completely gives in to the black, your time has run out. You must find your way out of his armor before then. "

Down on my hand, a small black line appeared, streaking from the center to the edge.

"I have also given you my blessing. Since I am not like an Olympian god, there is not much to my powers, just the ability to spread peace with your words. You can also retreat into your mind, this place, whenever you feel the need. "

I stared at her in curiosity.

"Why would you say that you are not powerful?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I didn't say I wasn't powerful. I said that there wasn't much to my powers. There is a difference between the two. I could throw the entire world into chaos just for fun, or I could help those who need it. How you use my powers is up to you." She spread her arms. "Any last requests that you wish to make of me?"

It didn't take me more than a second to know. "Can you let me see Annabeth?"

She smiled, and snapped her fingers. An iris message appeared before me, and I watched Annabeth fight monsters that had landed on the ship.

Annabeth was beautiful. Without knowing it, a small smile grew on my face as I watched her. As the last of the monsters perished, she turned to the others, and spoke a few words before disappearing below deck.

Eirene spoke softly. "She is in a much better state than the one I left her in."

"Thank you," I said. "For helping her."

I made contact with her eyes once more, and a wave of calm washed over me. I could tell that she was about to move on through the minds of me and others.

"One more thing, please," I said. "Do you think that you could help my mom too? I've been gone for a while, and she might need some peace."

She smiled at me once more and nodded. " I will take care of it. Remember, Perseus Jackson, the words of an old friend. There is always a way out for those clever enough to find it." She said, tapping the side of her head.

And then she vanished.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! **

**-MangoFromMars**


End file.
